The invention relates generally to a fifth wheel hitch, and more particularly to a fifth-wheel hitch assembly device for converting a gooseneck towing system to a fifth wheel hitch towing system.
The popularity of gooseneck towing has increased dramatically. Fifth wheel towing has also increased in popularity. Fifth wheel travel trailers have steadily become more common due to the size and weight of many new campers. Consumers frequently need to use both a gooseneck hitch and a fifth wheel hitch.
Gooseneck hitches have the advantage of providing a hitch when towing is required, but when a level truck bed is desired, the gooseneck ball can be removed to provide such a level surface as the frame of the gooseneck hitch resides underneath the truck bed. Typical fifth wheel hitches do not offer this capability; standard fifth wheel hitches are not easily removable to provide a level truck bed.
There are many different types of gooseneck hitches available, but few products are available that convert a gooseneck hitch to a fifth-wheel hitch. One product with this capability is the Companion hitch created by B & W Custom Truck Beds, Inc. The Companion hitch works exclusively with the B & W gooseneck trailer to convert the B & W gooseneck hitch to a fifth-wheel hitch.
A need exists for a device that has the capability to convert any gooseneck hitch to a fifth-wheel hitch.